snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy (PPGD)
- Outfits ▾= - Bathing Suit= - School= }} }} | name = Mandy | origin = The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy | sex = Female | age = 10 | species = Human | status = Alive | eyes = Black Pinkish/Brownish (after PPGD chapter 7) | hair = Blonde | relatives = Claire (mother) Phillip (father) | friends = Billy, Grim Reaper, Irwin, Hoss Delgado, Nergal Junior, Lord Pain, Gaz Membrane, Bubbles, Olga Astronomonov | enemies = Mindy, Boogeyman | occupation = School Student | residence = Megaville }} Mandy is a minor character appearing in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is one of the students at Megaville Elementary. She is best "friends" with Bubbles, Gaz Membrane and Olga Astronomonov, and still owns the Grim Reaper. She originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Mandy first appeared when she was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and the Dread Dragon out of the classroom. She later becomes friends with Bubbles, She also is friends with Gaz and Olga. She went along with some other kids to the beach where she saw what was going on between Blossom, Dexter and Olga. When they were back at school she explained Bubbles about the love-triangle. Appearance Mandy has blonde hair that goes up on the ends with a black headband and black eyes (her eyes turn a pinkish/brownish red color after Chapter 7 in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi). In Mandy's standard clothes she wears a short pink dress with a thin white stripe on the bottom. She has a yellow flower with green dot in the middle on her shirt attached to white bands from her dress and she wears Mary Jane shoes. On school she is seen wearing the standard school uniform in the standard color. During both of the comics, she wore sunglasses and several other outfits like her black shirt with red stripes at the end of the sleeves and shirt with the text; Death is my Beach on it with a pink swimsuit under it. And in Grim Tales chapter 6 she only wears a pair of pink panties and a pink bra with a transparent bath coat. Powers & Abilities Mandy is a very powerful woman, who is very good in hand-on-hand combat also as shown when hurting Billy. However she prefers to use small handguns in battle instead. She is very skilled in using the guns and has used handguns like an Uzi. Because she always is so cold about everything she easily scares the ones around her. Being married to Grim she also is immortal so she can't die. Her cartoon counterpart showed some powerful abilities however. She had superstrength(strong enough tp physically best any foe, monster, or fiend), mind-control(she controlled everyone in the show, except Grim), and her smile had the power to warp reality. It revealed that Mandy is fluent in the language of Nergal. Origin Mandy is more stable, sane, and intelligent unlike Billy. She'll punch or otherwise injure (physically, emotionally, mentally, or any combination of the three) anyone who gets in her way. She is Billy's "best friend" regardless of the awful way she treats him. She is known for rarely smiling; the one occasion on which this happens, it causes reality to fall apart. She orders Grim and Billy to do chores for her, among a slough of other grunt work. She is naturally hostile and cynical, and is shown in one episode to have physical difficulty saying the word "please." Trivia *Mandy is on Santa's naughty list along with Bell and Buttercup. *While on the beach she wears a t-shirt that reads Death is my beach which is a pun on Death is my bitch, which actually was the case at that time. Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Female Category:Protected Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:Human Category:Minor Character Category:School Student Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Featured Category:Featured articles Category:American Characters